The Huntsman Cancer Institute (HCI) Tissue Resource and Applications Core (TRAC) Shared Resource supports Cancer Center members by collecting, storing, tracking, processing, and distributing human tissue biospecimens. TRAC currently tracks more than 30,000 specimens through a Biospecimen Tracking (BST) Database, which links important clinical and pathological information with collected specimens. The vast majority of cancer patients (>90%) undergoing surgery at HCI consent to donate tissue and blood for research purposes. The mission of the TRAC is to provide high-quality, clinically annotated specimens and superior service to the broad University of Utah (U of U) research community. Cancer specimens of all types are collected by TRAC under IRB #10924 Molecular Classifications of Cancer. This protocol was established to streamline the process of collecting, tracking, and utilizing cancer biospecimens for researchers at the U of U. Collection of fresh tissue for research is a TRAC priority. On average, TRAC procures approximately 20 percent of tissues as fresh frozen. In addition, clinical specimens, archived as formalin-fixed, paraffin-embedded tissue, are readily accessible for research from the Pathology Department on all consented patients. Samples collected by TRAC primarily come from within the U of U; however, protocols are in place for collection of specimens at other hospitals within the greater Salt Lake City area. Our IRB protocol is linked to several clinical and research databases at the U of U, including the Data Warehouse, the Tumor Registry, and the Utah Population Database. Thus, the integrity and accuracy of clinical data associated with specimens collected by the Resource are ensured by established quality-control measures. The TRAC is directed by Ann Georgelas Cline, MS. Duties of the Shared Resource are set by a Faculty Advisory Committee co-chaired by Philip Bernard, MD, and Joshua Schiffman, MD. The committee is composed of Cancer Center members who represent seven different departments at the U of U. The committee is charged with defining TRAC services as well as tissue collection and use policies to support the Cancer Center mission. The TRAC Shared Resource is a Cancer Center-managed facility with supervision from HCI Directors; a survey has assessed user satisfaction. In 2008, use of the TRAC Shared Resource by Cancer Center members averaged 75 percent. Funds are requested from the CCSG to cover 10 percent ($52,810) of the proposed Resource budget. The TRAC Shared Resource has ample capacity for additional use by Cancer Center members.